Copper has a relatively high conductance compared to many other elements, and accordingly can be desired for utilization as a wiring layer in various circuitry applications. For instance, in semiconductor processing applications, it can be desired to provide copper wiring layers as electrical paths to various integrated circuit components.
A difficulty in utilizing copper in semiconductor processing applications is that it can be difficult to clean. For instance, copper-containing materials will frequently have a surface to which electrical connection with other conductive components is ultimately to occur. Formation of such electrical connection will frequently involve providing a conductive material over the surface of the copper-containing material. The conductive material is intended to physically contact the surface of the copper-containing material to form an electrical connection with the copper-containing material. However, if the surface of the copper-containing material is partially or entirely covered with debris, the physical connection of the conductive material and copper surface can be impaired. Such impairment can lead to attenuation of electrical current passing between the copper-containing layer and the conductive material formed thereover.
It would be desirable to develop improved methods of cleaning copper-containing surfaces to remove debris from over the surfaces prior to forming conductive materials thereon.